Don't take notice here, just a personal thing
by Keepingthebeatssince1996
Summary: This is completely random. It has no connections with the "thing" is is listed in ( but could be related in some kind of way i dont know)


Previous in 'By Glen huffiner"  
Next story in list  
[ story write ]  
semi-melancholy me  
COPY RIGHT 2013

"rrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnngggggg

went the alarm clock

"rrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnngggggg"

I now started to tuck my head under the pillow, desperately trying to drown out the sound "Azusa, dear wake up all ready, breakfast is getting cold" I heard my step mother from behind my door " I then fell on the floor and with an thud. "crap" I said while trying to reach for my alarm clock. after a few unsuccessful attempts I finally was able to shut it off. "You should stop playing around, and come down for breakfast after you get off of that floor" said my mother with an stern look on her face,.

"yeah, sure, whatever" I said, using my infamous catch phrase, i then sat up and leaned against the frame of my bed. my mother then walked away to go continue preparing breakfast or something.

"Ugh,I bet this new school will suck" I thought to myself.

"Why can't I just go back to my old School where everything was easier?"I rolled over, gazing at an old photograph of my last day with my old friends before I transferd Schools.

I felt a hurtful yawn that made my throat swell and my eyes fill with tears. I then got up from the floor and onto my feet, slapping my face as I snapped out of my painful nostalgia.

"damn, I need to get up and move on with my life". "I then walked in the restroom and took a long shower just to annoy my mom for waking me up. after I was finish brushing my teeth and bathing, I went back to my room to put on my uniform. I put on my white collar shirt and blue tie with my sailor over shirt. I then zipped my black skirt around my dark blue over shirt and straighten my little cape looking thing with a white out line on the back and put my dark blue head cap on. I then grabbed my rescue inhaler for my asthma, my keys, iphone 5s and coin purse.

later I finally came down for breakfast with my black guitar case strapped to my back and book bag." hi daddy" I said while running up to him and placing a kiss on his cheek.

" Good morning sweetheart" my father said while hugging me with his suitcase in his hand. he then left out the door and headed for work in his car " hey mom i'm starving" I said walkin towards the table and picking up my bento. " no way Missy, if you don't leave now you will be late for your first day of school" said My mother " how come" I said whining " well maybe if you took less time in the shower, you would have had time to eat" "damnit" I yelled while my mother pushed my self out of the house through the front door.

" watch your mouth and have a nice day at school, And don't you dare go and try to be late on purpose" She said, handing me 2000 yen. She slammed the door, leaving me standing there on the porch. I then started to walk away and right after I stepped on to the side walk she opened the door and yelled " hey, why do you have that guitar with you". "mother, you know ARC stays with me at all times" I said in an bored tone " fine, just hurry up and get to school" said my mother, walking back in.

"yeah, sure, whatever, now back to my normal melancholy life" I said to myself.

" I then began my walk to my new school, Sagayuri regional high school, my name Azusa kourasawa by the way and I am fithteen years old and a sophomore at my new school. I am a scholar or " honors student" with a nack for mathematics. my family moved from an town in the northern region of japan down to Tokyo for many reasons, first is that my dad got a better job, second is that I got accepted into an even better school . i'm also a professional guitar player or, well on professional level. As you may all ready know my guitars name is ARC and its an deep acoustic 182nd classic. I can also play an electric guitar really well, in fact I have three guitars, one is my acoustic and the other two is my steel blue and white electric guitar and standard black guiters with no modifactions . I cant really tell about personality except that people say im a depressed sarcastic genius that gets bored easily. As for appearance I have straight black hair that go to my upper mid back with an bang covering half of my left eye. I also have purple black eyes and pale white skin i'm also 5ft.4. As for my parents, my dad is 5ft.8 with black hair and my step mother is 5ft.6 with blonde hair.

Later I finally got to school. i walked through the foot gates and started to look around at the fountains and bushes, The students, clumped in small groups talking and walking to whatever classes they had, I saw the teachers lecturing students about being tardy and custodians cleaning the walkways. I then took out my class schedule card, looked over my student I.D number and my shoe locker number. After I changed from my out door shoes to my indoor shoes I went to the teachers office to look for my home room teacher. Even thou I already have my classes they still insist on escorting me to class.

I knocked on the door a few times and waited for someone to answer. After three seconds of waiting a teacher opened the door. " ya know, the door is unlocked , you can just come in" said the teacher. " well im sorry, I'll try that next time" I said with glorious sarcasm. " well who are you looking for" said the teacher, clearly not catching on to my sarcasm. " i'm looking for mr renhiro" "im right here" said the teacher from behind her. " what tha" I said, a little startled. " im your new homeroom teacher, please, follow me" said mr renhiro while walking down the hallway.

Minutes later they reached the already filled classroom. " alright, alright settle down" said mr renhiro. I stood to the side of him as he took role call and scolded the occasional child. " ok class, quite now, we have an new student who just transferred in, she got full perfect marks on her entrance exams in mathematics, in fact their a first school record,her name is Azusa kourasawa and she's from northdrop regional private high school" said mr renhiro with an smirk on his face as if he was the one who got the best math scores in her entire regional districts and the third best reading scores in her school' as if he master the guitar at an early age seven.

"please go sit down next to tenzo otanashi, please rise your hand mr otanashi"said mr renhiro. "here" said tenzo, rising his hand so that I can see. " oh and try not to get distracted by him, he is a reel womanizer" " yeah, sure, whatever" I said while using my catch phrase. I now continued on walking down the aisle towards the back wall and sat my guitar down, in the corner and went back to my seat.

"hey, im tenzo"

" don't care" I said not even looking at him.

"So what's it like to be at north high" he said while leaning in close.

"what do you think" I said.

"im thinking cold, really cold"

"wow, you otta when a prize" i said with my beloved sarcasim.

"so you play guitar, you can play for me any time, say my place eight o'clock thursday"

"not intrested, please go away now"

'ya, know im currently single maybe yo-"

" maybe you can shut the hell up" I said, glaring at him.

Forty minutes later I continued to copy down the notes on the bored about the reason why teens are most likely to get aids if they don't practice abstinence or something. Two students came to my desk in an lazy manner. I think the one on the left is the class rep, she just looks important.

"Hello, my name is kana Yakima, the class representative, So you're from north high" she said.

" yep" I said with pure boredom while finishing my notes.

"So you can play the guitar" another girl said. "yeah, it's the 182nd deep acoustic model" I said through an yawn. "you must have music class as an elective, i think i should get music class too, how about i'll go request to change electives at lunch, what do you think" said kana. "two thing you should know about me is one, I get bored easily, second I don't like unnecessary material, especially when it comes out off your mouth" "well we have an light music club on the third floor" said the other girl, very sincerely." yeah ,sure ,whatever" I said, flipping the page of my notebook to continue. and . "we'll, i'll see you later kourasawa" said kana. "yeah, sure, wha- .I was interrupted by the sound of the class standing up and leaving the room. "Ugh, it's already lunch, why is it so early in the day" I thought to myself. I dropped my face on the desk and moaned real loud.

"kourasawa-chan?" A girl with pink hair and red eyes in front of me started speaking to me, "Eh?" I lazily replied to her and tried to focus on the girl's face with blurry vision."Do you want to eat lunch together, I'm Aoi by the way, I don't really know you that well yet" "No shit" I thought, this might be one of those weirdo until she smiled innocently and it struck my heart, mind and soul. "So cute..." I thought to myself as I sat up and replied: "Sure, whatever" I replied, lazily, time past as we both ate and conversations started to flow, such as how people draw curry sauce on there rice. Aoi started to fiddle on here rice, but I couldn't resist taking a peek at what she was doing " hey, I cant work with you hunched all over me" she said, covering her entire bento up." Psh, artist" I said while leaning back in my seat. "wow, every ones a critique" she said, while uncovering her bento and started to stuff her face.

I unwrapped an peace of sweat bean paste bread and ate it slowly.

"So you came from an north high all by yourself ?" she asked me with her mouth full of rice. I flinched at Aoi's strange conduct. "Y-yes" Is all i could say. "Ah, I can't tell you how relieved I am to hear that" she laughed "I didn't know what to do all by myself, I to about six weeks again transferred here with no one" she was still laughing out loud all by herself now.

Everyone still in the classroom glanced at her. Aoi was sort of shy and an half airhaed, if thats even possible with nature, so this put her on the spot all the time.

Aoi was a short girl who looked years beyond her actual age, she had light pink hair that had a natural wave as it fell to her shoulders. She always seemed to have a kind nervous smile on her face and looked pure and innocent. Seconds later we, well I was surrounded by students from all types of grade levels.

-."Please join the Caligraphy Club!"

"Come join us at the Literature club!"

"come have a blast at the investagations club!"

' The photography club is calling you"

Aoi And I were showered by flyers and application forms on their way out of the classroom but not forgetting my guitar .I was then told that this happened all the time with a new students coming into the school."Wow, look at all these clubs!" Aoi was in her own world sorting through the various sheets of paper with colorful characters plastered across them. "What's wrong with you?" She said.

"They all look booooring" I hadn't even read all of the flyers, let alone give them a chance."Student council?" Aoi was gazing lovingly at the plain paper now, but it was a tale of two stories as I seemingly could not possibly care less about anything like that."I guess that's the stuff yo" I glanced over at her, "student council"? "You go for that" I said.

She then forced the flyer in my face, I looked over it. "Eh?" I said, establishing Aoi's personality.

"I'm fairly positive that I want to join the Student Council" Aoi finally said as she faced me with her usual kind looking smile."ehh?" I exclaimed again, I couldn't believe that she was so indecisive herself. Well, that or she just wasn't that drawn in by the other clubs and I thought she had low self esteem. " hey, you should join A club, there is lot to choose from" she said. She looked through her final stack of club flyers that she was to decide on. "yeah, sure whatever" I began to Aoi, hoping for some withdraw on the matter.

"There's Tea Making Club, calligraphy Club, arms club, photography arts society, or Light Music Club or technology team, " I thought back to my recent conversion with the class rep and how she said that there was an the Light Music Aoi can read my mind "Why don't you try the Light Music Club? You play that guitar, don't you?" she suggested. "No thanks"

For the next period is physical education. I walked to the gym sporting my gym clothes to go meet my p.e. teacher, and give him my schedule. suddenly an boy bumped into me and said "watch where your going C cups" "i'm not the one running around like an retard" I said. more students started to gather around. "I don't hit girls but i will make an exception " "Your calling me stupid, your life is a monument to stupidity". "Fuck you im way stronger than you" said the boy in defense. " Try to edit your responses of unnecessary material before attempting to impress us with your incompetent insults" I said with an glare. "whatever bitch, just watch were you're going and get back to the kitchen, asap" He said like he won this confrontation. He then hi fived some random dude truned around and started walking away with angroup of nobodys.

"prick" I said under my breath.

Later I was confronted by the P.E. coach "so you are that new smart transfer student"

"yes sir, I am"

"well i would like to test your physicle abilty level" he said taking a quick glance down my body.

"ok" i said crossing my arms together to cover my breast.

"would you please try an 800m jog" he asked.

"sure" i said in an uneasy voice, while backing away slowly.

"good job, my future scholar of the world"

" hai, sensai" I replied. I sported my white with blue outline p.e. Shirt and dark blue p.e. Shorts, I ran alone around the track outside with my earpods in my ear, listening to my phone. I jogged another lap around the track and field, unknowingly that an certain pink haired girl was closely behind, the pink haired girl ran a little faster until she reached the spot right next to my, unfortunately i did not notice her."hey azu-chan" she yelled. "huh" i said while taking out an ear pod. "i did not know you had P.E. this period too azu-chan" she said while jogging to my pace. "yeah, i guess so, and what is with that teacher over there" i said. "oh him, he is just a pervert, i heard the only reason he became an teacher because he looked high school girls" she said whispering in my ear. "well i guess it just happens like that, ya get these attractions lik- "WOW, look up there" said Aoi interrupting me. I look up to see an exotic bird on the fence, i looked back to see Aoi stopped, dead in her tracks digging around in her pocket, she finally pulled out an phone that resembles the new android or something and then took a picture.

* * *

... continuation later ...

* * *

I walked into the gym at passing period after doing four straight classes only to find the gym was completely empty. I looked to my left to see the telescopic Gym bleachers packed inwards and to the right to see the bleachers, out wards.

" where the fuck is everyone" i said to myself.

"Thats some mouth yours" said an old man sweeping the floors with a dust mop, wearing an blue school district uniform.

"Do you know where the prince able is?" I asked him.

"yep' on the quad"

"so wheres the quad" "

in the center of the school" he said.

" yeah thanks" I walked

* * *

contination maybe

* * *

Later was math class which was a breeze, but much to my torture tenzo otanashi was also in that class in third period there was an math quiz, of course it was nothing to me because i major in mathematics or something like that. I blew through the problems with ease. After the quiz I was again bombarded with Tenzo's sexual advances

"So, in biology yesterday we was learning about reproduction, and I was thinking we could study together, my place six thirty" he said, leaning over his desk. "sorry, I don't have biology this semester" I said. "I guess I still have high sex appeal" I thought to myself. This actually reminds off the time when I had to carry boxes into our new house, when I saw one of our neighbors walking by, I had an brilliant idea to make him do the work, but the he had the nerve to tell me "sorry, but I have some important things to handle", of course I considered using my sex appeal, but I have my principals.

Later in Japanese history, I again was put on display. "What's this some kind of manga or anime" I thought.

I just so happened to know more then the teacher about the dynamo dynasty. Stuff like that. On an upside I got to sit in the back.

After all my classes I made my walk back home, taking the sencenic route down the canal and though the city,I walked through the city and to the canal, I sat on one of the benches overlooking the tokyo metropoltitian area. I saw the sun go lower and lower, As i looked over the horizon I watched the sun set over the building sky lines and turn into replaced by the city lights. The cars began to light up on the highways and streets, An train with its windows lit up passed on the bridge, crossing the river and into the city. My cell phone vibrated in my skirt pocket, I then took it out, swiped the screen to view the messages.

"hey azu-chan, how was your first day of school "texted my closest friend from my old school, haruka misuru.

" Oh the irony, haruka, far off in Japanese " I moaned/yelled out load".

"so boooooring" I texted.

"what are you doing right now" she texted.

" nothing special, just sitting on an park bench" I texted, then took a picture of the scenery in front of me and attaching it to my last text.

"I wish I could visit Tokyo" she replied

"You'll get there"

" I hope"

" so, how is Mai or takiyama-kun" I texted, wondering how my other friends are doing.

"There actually dating" she texted. My fingers swapped and tapped the screen, I was surfing the internet, searching for plane tickets to Osaka in southern japan.

"Omg for reals, post script, you should skip Tokyo and go to Osaka or Kyoto" I texted.

"Or go to America " she texted.

" no need to go abroad, Okayama is still an option"I texted.

"Why are you so bent on the south, you got something against the north lol"

"I love the north especially my home town, Niigata, you should just travel japan a little more"

"Why are we talking about cities" she texted.

" I don't know' haruka but tyl".I shoved my phone in my pocket, not really caring what time it is, I took out my c2 rescuer out and took an deep enhale and took an jog home. Taking notice of the park "watch out for molesters call 119" sign, and I was an high school sophomore with an skirt on. That's just prime if seen any animes.

twenty minutes later I arrived soon as I stepped foot into the house. "Were the hell have you been" yelled my mother. " Mom, I have an perfect legitament excuse" I told my mom defensesivly."Fine, lets here your excuse then" " we'll you see I've been... uhhhhhhhh " I honestly had no excuse this time , i always have an excuses," I dont have an excuse" I told my mom. "but i am going to tryout for girls volleyball"

"Worst lie EVER" I thought.

That's great honey, I've always told you practice in skill than lead to successes" said my father, putting down the newspaper and adjusting his glasses." I suppose that's an valid extracurricular activity " said my stepmother. " you don't ever have to worry about me, mom" " go do your homework and get ready for dinner" " yes mom" i said while running up the stairs." Hey wait, how was your bento" asked my mom while a was mid way up the stairs. "Mom I don't think mixing yakisoba and spring rolls together could be classified as lunch" I said, continuing up the stairs.

I ran in my room, shut the door and turned my stereo on. I then strip out of my uniform, panties and bra I then changed into something more comfortable. I pulled out my homework and starting doing my warmups such as distributive property and a little sixth grade problems like dividing reel numbers. Then a song from one of my favourite band which so happaned to be coldplay came on "

"When she was just a girl She expected the world But it flew away from her reach so She ran away in her sleep And dreamed of Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise Every time she closed her eyes"

I sang, translating it from English to Japanese. I finally Finnish my easy homework and my daily warm ups and came down to dinner. After dinner I brushed my teeth and dragged myself back to my room."****,I thought I cleaned this mess up" I said,looking at my desk. "screw it I'll clean it up in the morning"

I jumped in bed after turning off my stereo set and tuning my alarm clock to seven. later, I rested on my pillow, thinking about the old days back in my old high school. maybe I should give sagayuri high school a chance.

"I guess i'll just continue the "semi-melancholy of me"

Author Notes

might continue it

© Daniel Hefflin. All rights reserved, 2 days ago. Federal Plagiarism Laws Are In Effect.

California Office Of public Trust

Directer, Michel slausberry

2274, west Flinlake avenue, oakland, california

CALIFORNIA STATE OFFICE OF PUBLIC SAFETY (ie; HIGHWAY patrol, state troopers, Homeland security california divison)


End file.
